


Support

by Rakath



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakath/pseuds/Rakath
Summary: Alternate Next Class where Maya is Zoe's best friend instead of some other character.POV: Zoe Rivas.
Kudos: 5





	Support

Maya and I worked on our homework. In what was feeling very much like an uneasy silence. We were friends, I guess. I'll never understand her. I wouldn't forgive half of the things I did to her. But I suppose, if I understood her, I wouldn't have done those things in the first place. 

And- honestly, I'm just grateful to have any friends.

Especially now, although I didn't want to add to the things I've done by burdening her with my crap. I know, that's what friends are for, but… I have no experience trusting a friend with anything. "Can I- um, ask your advice on something?"

Maya looked at me for a few long seconds, I have gotten lost studying her expressions. She both hides a lot, but gives away just as much, in those eyes of hers. She was studying me, I could feel it, but it was that worry she was trying so hard to hide. "What's wrong?"

"I- do you think Grace likes me?"

"You two sneak off to hang out behind my back," Maya offered, returning to her homework, "I'm used to sharing my best friends." Tristan's former co-host, Tori, was a trio with her. And for a time she split her time between Miles and Zig. Maya always seemed to surround herself with people.

I forget, sometimes, no matter how naive and stupid she is. She's real quick on details, I thought I was clean, she didn't notice at all. My fault. "No, I mean- does she like people like me?"

Maya's eyes were studying me again, this time I broke away. Shame? I think, fear- she dated Miles and was friends with Tris, so I wasn't worried about  _ that _ , but I was still worried for some ungodly reason.

"She's never really- been that interested in anyone, she did steal the phone number of a cheerleader to make Tiny and Zig look like doofuses once. But I think that was more about making the boys suffer." Maya was still studying me. She stayed quiet for a while. But- I felt the weight of her in the room more than normal.

You don't hang out with Maya and not figure out the difference between her being quiet, and silent.

"I don't care if you're bi, or whatever. If that's what's got you all tense."

I glanced up, she was back on her homework again, "I'm not worried about you, I figured between Miles and Tris you didn't care. It's- well."

"Is this a small time stardom worry, or your mom?"

Maya Matlin is insufferable, narrowing it down like that. "Why would you say that?"

"Your mom is about the only thing that really gets to you. Other than cute blondes in expensive dresses."

I glared, "I apologized for that."

"Still, she really that bad?"

I returned to my homework. I needed a few moments to think. Let my brain work through the right way to say it. Mrs. Matlin was just as insufferable as Maya. So… nice. Not the fake nice of Mayor Hollingsworth or his wife, real genuine nice. Without Mrs. Cardinal's scrutiny either, just- a good parent. Like- Maya saying we were okay was enough for her to put the whole 'fanpage' thing behind us.

I would never understand it.

"Your mom loves you."

"And… yours doesn't?"

"I wonder, a lot."

I glanced away when I noticed Maya was looking at me, "If you can tear Miles off of Esme's face for five seconds, try talking to him. He knows a thing about all the crap you're concerned about. I- can't really offer anything, but to back up what you decide."

That was- honestly why hadn't I gone to Miles? He came out in bombastic fashion, and his dad was a piece of work. He'd know more than anyone about my concerns.

"Unless that's weird after all the sex you had last summer."

Oh right. That was why. It'd be weird after our tasteless fling while I was falling in love with a moody punk girl. Plus I'd want Miles sober for this sort of talk, and that's been rare these past few months. "Why are you so aware of your friends?"

"I- like being sure my friends are safe. But I know I can't just barge into their lives, it's bad for everyone." She was talking around it again, whatever that thing was. That weight on the back of her mind. The one that made her freak out last year. More than once.

"...This friendship thing should go both ways, right?" I offered, before I lost my nerve. "If you wanna talk about whatever it is."

Maya went back to her homework, "Thanks, but, I still don't like talking about it. I hate all the pity it brings out."

"You think I can pity anyone?"

"You're not as evil as you think you are, anymore."

I stuck my tongue out at her, she laughed.

"Maybe some other time, just- when I feel like explaining I will. Same way you can explain all of what's going on with you and Grace when you're ready. And she can explain whatever weird secret she has when she's ready." 

Maya could be really morbid and fatalistic for a literal ball of goddamn sunshine. How the hell did she do that? Of course, one of her best friends was dying and the other was keeping that secret. So… that, that was probably part of it. "I might need to take Zig's old room, if I ever come out."

"Your mom is really that bad?"

I didn't answer, which Maya found an answer in.

She put her hand on my arm, "Yours, no question, if you need it. Okay?"

I smiled, "Thanks."

"Now, do you remember half of the stuff Perino said in class, cause this assignment makes no sense."

I smiled, "Honestly I was imagining throwing another expensive latte on him most of this class."

Having friends isn't as scary as I always thought it was. Certainly less scary than my mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Had the idea, wrote the idea. Not super detailed on how it all works.
> 
> I'm not used to writing platonic Matvas but it is kind of nice.


End file.
